A Welcome Visit
by Ranguvar27
Summary: <html><head></head>Stayne is on Patrol during his  Wedding Anniversary, so Alannah decides to go visit him at the campsite, and bring him a most wonderful present.</html>


A Welcome Visit

Alannah cinched the saddle straps on Grey Star, gently stroking his neck, and then looked over at Katarina. "I should be back by tomorrow morning at the earliest. Make sure that Vicki gets to bed on time."

Katarina grinned. "No problem, Mum. But why can't you just wait for Dad to get home?"

Alannah giggled. "Because tonight is our anniversary, and I want to surprise him. Besides, the idea of being with him in his tent is rather exciting..."

Katarina clapped her hands to her ears. "Ack! I don't want to hear this!" Alannah laughed, and Katarina grinned. "Have a good time, Mum."

Alannah giggled wickedly. "Oh, I will."

"MUM!"

Alannah chuckled, then threw the hood of her riding cloak over her head and mounted Grey Star, heading in the direction of the White Army's camp. Katarina waved, then with a small smile on her face turned and headed back to the cottage.

Alannah had reached the camp, and she slowed Grey Star to a walk as she approached the guard-a young pawn. He held out his spear, speaking in what he thought was a bold, brave voice. "H…Halt! Who goes there?"

Alannah, her face hidden by the hood of her cloak, grinned. "An…ambassador from Marmoreal to see Captain Stayne on a most urgent matter."

The soldier frowned. "What matter?"

Alannah bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I'm sorry, but I will not reveal that to any but the Captain. May I see him?"

The soldier glanced up and down at her, and then nodded. "Come this way, Miss. I'll escort you to the Captain's tent."

Alannah dismounted Grey Star and followed him through the camp, ignoring the soft whispers that followed her. Then she spotted Michael, and he recognized her immediately. Before he could say anything, Alannah placed her fingers to her lips in a shushing gesture, and Michael nodded, biting back a grin.

Stayne was going over the daily report when the guard entered, waiting patiently to be acknowledged. After about five minutes, Stayne looked up and noticed him. "Yes, Private?"

"An ambassador from the castle to see you on an urgent matter, Captain." He stepped aside and Alannah walked in. Stayne, who had been staring in confusion at the Private, didn't notice her.

"What urgent matter?"

Alannah giggled. "A most urgent one." She drew back her hood, smiling at Stayne. "Hello, love."

Stayne blinked at her, and then spoke. "Private, get out and tell the patrol that if anyone comes near this tent for the rest of the night I will assign them to permanent KP."

The private ran out, and Stayne grinned at Alannah. "Well, this certainly is a most welcome…" he was cut off when she launched herself at him, kissing him until his head was spinning. He came up for air, gasping. "Visit."

Alannah giggled, and Stayne bent down and nipped at her throat, eliciting a soft groan from her. "Ilosovic…"

Stayne slid his hands down to cup her arse, pulling her flush against him, and Alannah groaned and wriggled against him in the loveliest manner, causing him to harden instantly. He then realized that the cloak felt oddly...loose. "Alannah…what do you have on under that cloak?"

She grinned wickedly at him, and he gaped at her, eye bright with lust and desire. "Take it off. Now."

Alannah shook her head. "No. You have to." Stayne began to yank it off over her head, and she stayed his hand. "Uh-uh. Not like that. Slowly."

Stayne sighed, then grinned and kissed her, lowering her onto his bed. "You want slow, baby? You'll get it."

He kissed her throat, moving his tongue in small circles, and she sighed happily, wrapping her arms around him and lazily running her hands up and down his spine. Stayne leisurely moved from her throat to her jaw, planting butterfly kisses all along her collarbone. At the same time, he ghosted the tips of his fingers across her chest, smirking when he heard her gasp softly. He found the ties of her cloak and began to loosen them, stroking her exposed flesh more firmly with each passing moment. Alannah groaned into his mouth, arching her back, silently begging for more.

Stayne kissed his way down her chest, carefully and leisurely untying the loose knots that held her cloak in place. He pushed the cloak down past her breasts, sighing happily as they were revealed to his gaze. He placed his hand on her left breast, enjoying how firm it felt and how well it fitted into his hand. "You have simply scrumptious breasts, my darling." He grinned wickedly, raking her body with his heated gaze. "The rest of you is even better." He gazed deep into her eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Alannah smiled and was about to answer when Stayne flicked his tongue across her right nipple, causing her to gasp in arousal. He laved his tongue over her until her nipple was hard, and she moaned, eyes shut in arousal and her body trembling, and Stayne smirked, and then moved to her left breast, repeating the action. Then he drew her breast into his mouth, sucking deeply, and Alannah whimpered in ecstasy, fisting her hands in his hair and whispering words of encouragement. "More…please…" At the same time, she began to unbutton his shirt, stroking his muscular chest with the tips of her fingers, sighing in eager longing.

Stayne removed his hand from Alannah's left breast long enough to wriggle out of his shirt and toss it aside.

Alannah gazed at him, her eyes bright, and he looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"I…I just can't get over how incredibly handsome you are. I don't think I'll ever tire of seeing your gorgeous body." She giggled. "You know, for a man that's chronologically in his early fifties, you're in rather wonderful shape."

Stayne smirked and kissed her. "And for a woman in her early forties, you are in fantastic shape. Now, enough talk." He kissed her breasts, then began to make his way downward, slowly pulling the cloak along, leaving suck marks on her chest and stomach. When he reached her legs, he lingered on her inner thighs, kissing, biting, and sucking on her firm flesh. He could smell the arousal coming off her in waves, and it was quite intoxicating-but he deliberately teased her, his kisses landing everywhere except where he knew she wanted them the most. Alannah growled in mindless frustration, and Stayne smirked, moving his tongue in slow circles on her thigh. Alannah whimpered as the heat between her legs became a raging inferno.

"Ilosovic…please…"

Stayne gave a dark chuckle, speaking in a low voice. "Please what, my love?"

Alannah growled. "Stop yer bloody teasing and devour me!"

Stayne grinned up at her. "Whatever Milady wishes." He placed the tip of his tongue against her soaking wet slit, and Alannah yelped. Stayne licked her roughly, and she gave an ecstatic cry. Stayne moaned as he inhaled her lovely apple and spice scent, then pressed his lips firmly against hers and slowly slid his tongue deep inside her warm velvety wetness. Alannah gasped and groaned in bliss as he devoured her, growling in pleasure at her sweet taste.

"Oh gods baby….oh my…Ilosovic…oh my Lord you are so bloody talented…oh that mouth of yours…gods what you do to me…I love you….my lord…my knave…my husband…I love you…I love you…I…I…OHHHH…." Alannah felt the familiar tremble run through her body as she climaxed over and over, leaving her feeling extremely satiated. "You know, I think you get better at this every time you do it."

Ilosovic grinned up at her. "Well, practice makes perfect, and I'm a stickler for practicing." He moved swiftly upwards, kissing her roughly. "Now, I think it's about time you got my trousers off." Alannah giggled, and he gave her a mock glare. "I'm not kidding, love. I'm about to burst." He kissed her throat, speaking in a low growl. "I need to be inside you, Alannah." He bucked against her, and Alannah yelped as she felt his throbbing erection. She unfastened his trousers, yanking them-and her cloak- down as quickly as she could, and Stayne gave a cry of relief and plunged into her.

They moved together in a wonderfully familiar and blissful rhythm-first slow, almost languid, then hard and fast, then strong, sure, and even, their arms and legs wrapped around each other, their kisses ranging from deep and slow to passionate and possessive, their hands everywhere-stroking, scratching, clenching and squeezing. Alannah flipped Stayne over so she was on top, and sat astride him, staring into his eye as she moved above him, her hands digging into his chest, and he clutched her waist, then, moving his hands upwards, squeezed and fondled her breasts to the rhythm of their love-making. Alannah shut her eyes, her head thrown back in blissful ecstasy as she felt the first climax of what would prove to be many rumble through her body, and Stayne followed a few moments later with his own climax.

Two hours later, Alannah, exhausted but extremely happy and quite satiated, lifted her head a fraction from where it rested on Stayne's bare chest. "Happy Anniversary, Ilosovic."

Stayne chuckled breathlessly. "You too, love. I was sorry I couldn't be home, but I must say-I rather enjoyed your visit."

Alannah sighed, snuggling against him. "Good. I…" she yawned, and Stayne chuckled. Alannah sighed. "I think you wore me out. Would you mind if I got some sleep?"

"Not a bit."

Alannah shut her eyes, and Stayne stroked her spine as she fell asleep.

"I love you, Alannah, and Happy Anniversary."


End file.
